


promises and intentions

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol has a habit of playing with jongin's leg hair, and years after the habit starts jongin asks why.  married models au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises and intentions

**Author's Note:**

> occurs after [remnants of a beginning](http://workdraft.tumblr.com/post/49271463740). originally posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/58012642090) on 130811, then edited on 130918.

Sometimes when they're sitting on the couch, Jongin's calves resting on Chanyeol's thighs, Chanyeol plays with Jongin's leg hair. It was weird for Jongin at first because really, who does that, but Jongin realized Chanyeol did it unconsciously. His hand would rest on Jongin's shin, and sometimes he would stroke Jongin's skin with this thumb. Eventually though, he would gently twist Jongin's legs hair using his thumb and index finger, smooth it out, then repeat.

Jongin brings it up once, years after it starts when the couch they're resting on sits in their house, when the cold metal that is Chanyeol's wedding band contrasts with Chanyeol's hot skin, and when Jongin is so used to it, he barely recognizes it occurring time and time again.

"I don’t know," Chanyeol shrugs. "It's fun I guess? I like your leg hair?"

"You can't sit still?" Jongin offers.

"All could be very true," and Jongin shares the smile that spreads across Chanyeol's face.

"I'd offer to stop if you'd like me to, but since I don't even realize I'm doing it, I'll be offering an empty promise, and you know, those aren't very good." Chanyeol stops playing with Jongin's hair and slowly slides his hand up over Jongin's knees and onto Jongin's thighs.

"No, they aren't," Jongin says a little breathily. It’s stupid how easily Chanyeol turns him on sometimes.

"I can offer another promise that I intend to keep, though."

"And what's that?"

Chanyeol pushes Jongin's legs off of him and stands up. He turns, heads towards the stairwell, and says, “Come and find out.”


End file.
